The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Buddleia davidii x Buddleia alternafolia and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Podcept1’. ‘Podcept1’ is a new shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The new cultivar of Buddleia is a selection from an ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salem, Oreg. with the objective of creating new cultivars of Buddleia (syn. Buddleja) with dwarf plant habits and reduced fertility.
The new variety of Buddleia, ‘Podcept1’, arose from gamma irradiation of seeds collected from unnamed proprietary plants (not patented) of Buddleia davidii x Buddleia alternafolia in 2014. The exact parent plants are unknown. ‘Podcept1’ was selected from amongst the resulting seedlings as a single unique plant in 2015.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using stem cuttings in Salem, Oreg. in 2015. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.